smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:The New Threat (2006 Series)
< The New Threat Introductions (Opening title card in front of Princess Peach's castle. Zoom in to show Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow inside Peach's Castle with Peach and Toadsworth) SONIC: Thanks for letting us stay in your castle your highness. It's roomy, and comfy too. Yeah, I could get used to this. PEACH: You're welcome. It's the least I could do after you saved me. TOADSWORTH: Quite right. We would have been in rather a sticky wicket if you fine fellows hadn't shown up at that moment. Eh wot. SONIC: No problem. You could say we were just dropping by. TOADSWORTH: Jolly good show. Now, What did you say your names were? SONIC: The name's Sonic the hedgehog! And the serious guy next to me is Shadow. SHADOW: The pleasure is all yours. TOADSWORTH: I see. And what brings you to the mushroom kingdom, wot? SONIC: Actually, we need a small favor...! SHADOW: (angrily) This matter doesn't concern them Sonic!!! This is our problem, and only us two should deal with it. SONIC: No Shadow! You know very well we can't do this alone. And besides, these guys know this world better than we do. We're gonna need their help if we ever want to recover..... the Chaos Emeralds! PEACH: Chaos Emeralds? (turns to Toadsworth, who turns to Peach) Do you know what a Chaos emerald is Toadsworth? TOADSWORTH: Haven't the foggiest idea your majesty? (Peach and Toadsworth turn to Mario) Have you heard of a Chaos Emerald Master Mario? (Mario and Luigi think) SONIC: That's because they are from an alternate dimension.... The same dimension that me and Shadow came from. We made a mistake and accidentally transported them here. And now we need your help to get them back. TOADSWORTH: Fascinating! PEACH: Indeed. Tell us more about these Emeralds. SONIC: Care to do the honors, Shadow old buddy? SHADOW: Hmmmph. Very well. If I must? (shift to black scene with the seven Chaos Emeralds rotating in a circle on a black background) SHADOW: The Chaos Emeralds are mystical gemstones of unknown origin and unlimited power. They have existed for generations, and are linked to many ancient races. Alone they can be used to power machinery and unlock special abilities for those who are able to harness their power. (A shadow appears in the middle of the rotating Emeralds) But if someone manages to collect all 7 emeralds... (The shadow merges with the Emeralds and transforms and bursts with lots of power) (scene changes back to Peach's Castle) SHADOW: The user will gain ultimate power, and will be unstoppable!!! PEACH: Oh my goodness!!!! TOADSWORTH: Good gravy!!!! Do you have any idea what could happen if that overgrown brute, Bowser was to get his filthy claws on them? The results would be catastrophic!!!!! (scroll camera left to see Mario and Luigi talking. Sonic walks over to them) SONIC: The mushroom dude is right Mario. The longer those emeralds remain in this world the greater the risk of them falling into the wrong hands. And I know defending this world is your responsibility. So, will you help us out? MARIO: Okie Dokie! LUIGI: Oh Yeah! SONIC: Cool! Thanks guys, I knew I could count on ya. PEACH: Take Yoshi along with you too Mario. I'm sure his sensitive nose will be able to sniff them out. SONIC: Then what are we standing around here for? (runs through Mario and Luigi) Let's get moving!!! SHADOW: (sighs) I'm getting sick of doing things his way... (runs off) (camera zooms out to reveal Wario and Waluigi) WARIO: (Laughs) Excellent! (Wario talks to Waluigi, showing a thought bubble of Wario stealing an Emerald from Mario, then a dollar sign popping up. Waluigi nods approval, his eyes becoming dollar signs.) WARIO: Here I go! (Wario runs off. Waluigi is still daydreaming.) WARIO: Hurry up, will ya? (Waluigi follows after him) WHITE TEXT ON BLACK BACKGROUND: AFTER LEAVING THE CASTLE, THE FOUR HEROES SET OUT INTO THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM IN SEARCH OF THE MISSING CHAOS EMERALDS... The Quest Begins (shift to Yoshi standing in a field. Mario appears and gets him to help. Sonic runs through the Donut Plains, up a wall of Green Blocks and into the sky, falling back down. Mario searches through some pipes, where many other characters appear from. Luigi investigates a pipe, but is chased out by a gigantic Piranha Plant. Luigi trips while he is running and lands right next to Yoshi. Yoshi carries Luigi while he searches a nearby bush. He drops Luigi and finds the Red Chaos Emerald.) LUIGI: (cheers) Let's go! (Mecha Sonic slashes ground between Yoshi and Luigi. Yoshi slides off the edge of the cliff and falls to the ground below. As they leave, something slashes through the area and Yoshi falls down with it and the Emerald below.) LUIGI: (screams) Mama Mia! (runs off screen) Mario! (Yoshi attempts to float back up but fails. He falls to the ground and picks up the Emerald. Mecha Sonic lands next to him. Yoshi turns to face him.) MECHA SONIC: GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD!!! (Yoshi remains still) OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME. GIVE ME THE CHAOS EMERALD. NOW!!!!!!! (Mecha Sonic charges at Yoshi, and knocks him over) (Yoshi gets up and grabs the Emerald with his tongue. Mecha Sonic appears next to him) MECHA SONIC: YOU HAD BETTER SPIT OUT THAT EMERALD IF YOU VALUE YOUR PITIFUL LIFE!!! (Yoshi swallows the Emerald) ..................... VERY WELL HAVE IT YOUR WAY ... (backs off) BUT I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT THE EMERALD. SO I'LL JUST TAKE IT FROM YOUR CHARRED REMAINS!!! Mecha Sonic Attacks (Mecha Sonic's hand turns into a gun. Yoshi is shocked) (Mecha Sonic shoots at Yoshi. Yoshi goes into Egg Mode to prevent the blasts from hitting. Yoshi speeds off in his egg while Mecha Sonic pursues. Mecha Sonic shoots at the rolling egg, fails, and knocks the egg into the air multiple times. As it heads down, Mecha Sonic hits it upwards again before spiking it downward, knocking Yoshi out of the egg. Yoshi falls to the ground, forming a crater. Yoshi appears out of the smoke, very angry. Mecha Sonic charges, and flies above Yoshi, who throws an egg at him. Yoshi follows Mecha Sonic, and hits him several times before Mecha Sonic teleports away and knocks him into a wall. As Yoshi falls down, Mecha Sonic kicks him through the wall. Yoshi is sent flying, and Mecha Sonic shoots him and keeps him flying downwards. Yoshi slides on the ground with Mecha Sonic on top of him. Yoshi manages to swallow Mecha Sonic whole with a bit of effort. Yoshi celebrates in victory, but the Egg opens soon after. Yoshi attempts to swallow him again, but Mecha Sonic grabs his tongue, sending Yoshi flying back and forth. Mecha Sonic jumps up in the air in ball form and twirls Yoshi around. Yoshi is eventually let go and crashes through three walls before coming to a stop. Yoshi falls to the ground and Mecha Sonic lands on him hard, causing the Emerald to fall out of Yoshi's mouth. Mecha Sonic picks up the Emerald) MECHA SONIC: THAT MAKES TWO EMERALDS. I ONLY NEED 5 MORE.... AND THEN I'LL FINALLY BE COMPLETE. YOU COULD HAVE MADE THINGS EASIER ON YOURSELF IF YOU HAD JUST COOPERATED. BUT THEN AGAIN. I STILL WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU ANYWAY. (Mecha Sonic charges a blast) FAREWELL. FOOL..... WHAT??? (turns his head) (shift camera to show Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow running towards him, Mario flying with Luigi tied to him. Mecha Sonic notices Sonic and Shadow) MECHA SONIC: DAMMIT! IT'S THOSE MEDDLING HEDGEHOGS AGAIN!!! HOW DID THEY FOLLOW ME TO THIS WORLD? BAH! NO MATTER. I GOT WHAT I CAME HERE FOR. Too Late (Mecha Sonic flies away as they arrive. Mario stops, and Luigi goes flying and crashes off screen. A shocked Mario kneels by Yoshi as Sonic and Shadow catch up) SONIC: SHOOT!!!! We're too late!!! SHADOW: I think we noticed, Moron! Mecha Sonic has already got a head start over us. And at this rate, it's not long before he has all 7 Chaos Emeralds in his grasp. SONIC: Don't call me a moron!!! I wasn't the one who used Chaos control and transported them here in the first place. SHADOW: Would you rather I let Mecha Sonic have them? I had no other choice. And besides, I was getting sick of watching you having your blue posterior kicked all over the place. (Mario is angry, and asks Sonic and Shadow who "Mecha Sonic" is) SONIC: (sighs) I was hoping we'd avoid this situation. SHADOW: You don't have to tell him anything Sonic... SONIC: Yes I do. We still need their help and his friend almost got killed by Mecha Sonic. He deserves to know the full story. Okay, I'll tell you everything you need to know.... But we'd better get Yoshi back to the castle first... He needs urgent medical attention. MARIO: (nods) Okey Dokey! (Mario picks Yoshi up and everyone runs off back to the Peach's castle.) (Luigi appears, dizzy) LUIGI: Mamma Mia! (Notices everyone else leaving. Screams and runs after them) (preview shows Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow running and Mario flying and holding Yoshi) PREVIEW: Just as our heroes find their first Chaos Emerald it is shortly taken away by a robot that bares close resemblance to Sonic. What is the full story behind Sonic and Yoshi's attacker? And who will collect the Chaos emeralds first? All will be revealed in the next exciting episode of SUPER MARIO BROS Z! (Cue End Credits) The New Threat